


A Phantom Lord jele

by HitoriHanabi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AFS, Erotic, F/M, Fairytail, Fluff, Gajeel - Freeform, Gajevy - Freeform, Hurt, fairy tail - Freeform, levy - Freeform, romantic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriHanabi/pseuds/HitoriHanabi
Summary: A jel, ami levakarhatatlanul ott ragadt a lány hasán. A jel, mely számára a szégyent jelenti.A jel, amit csak egyetlen személy tud eltávolítani.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox





	A Phantom Lord jele

Levy feldúltan nézett a távolodó alak után.  
Fejében veszettül kavarogtak az elmúlt néhány perc eseményei. Csapattársai kihívták Gajeelt az épületből, hogy beolvassanak neki. Fölháborodásuknak nem csak hangot adtak, hanem tettlegességig fajult a helyzet, amihez ő, Levy nem adta beleegyezését.  
Aztán a semmiből ott termett Luxus, és minden etikai, erkölcsi határt felrúgva a porba akarta alázni a férfit. Aki szó nélkül eltűrt mindent.  
Vezekelt? Megérdemeltnek vélt büntetését tűrte összeszorított fogakkal? 

A kék hajú lány túltette magát az első döbbeneten. Pajzsként hárította Luxus villámait? Megvédte őt? Keserű ízt érzett a szájában. Ennek nem lett volna szabad megtörténnie.  
Nem akart megelégedni azzal a tudattal, hogy egész idő alatt célpontként viselkedett. Bokszzsákként tűrte, hogy revansot vegyenek rajta. Levy soha nem gondolta volna, hogy ezt fogja érezni, de sajnálta őt. Hibáztatta magát, hogy nem lépett közbe sem előbb, sem később. Most pedig nézhette, ahogy horzsoltan, vérezve, villámsújtottan, zokszó nélkül elkullog. Mikor sziluettje eltűnt a következő sarok mögött, hirtelen elhatározásra jutott.  
Apró kezeit reszketve ökölbe szorította, és egy makacs gondolattól vezérelve a párhuzamos utca felé vette az irányt.  
– Elnézést, el kell intéznem valamit! – kiáltotta vissza a helybenhagyott társainak, akik még mindig a történések hatása alatt bámultak Luxus után. Összenéztek, s vállukat megrántva indultak meg az indulatoktól sercegő férfi mögött a céh épülete felé. Nyomasztó hangulatban lépdeltek egymás mellett, és próbálták megemészteni, hogy ugyanazt tették az imént, amit Luxus, csak ők pitiáner módon. Leheletnyivel sem voltak jobbak nála.

Levy minden erejével azon volt, hogy megkerülje a háztömböt, ahol látta elfordulni Gajeelt. Mindenképpen a nyomába akart szegődni, hogy az iménti jelenetet megmagyarázza neki. Bár ezen nem volt mit megmagyarázni, a saját mellkasában égő, fetrengő, feszítő érzés azt súgta, könnyebb lesz. Megrázta a fejét, hogy a gondolatok képletesen a helyükre rázódjanak.   
Önzőség!  
A saját lelkiismeretén akar javítani, azért követi? Erre a gondolatra alább hagyott a követési szándéka. Az elkeseredés úgy festette meg lelkét, mint a vízbe csöppenő festék.  
A következő sarok után megpillantotta az imbolygó testet, amit ez idáig próbált beérni. Lassan haladt előre, a házak árnyékában mozgott, nem kívánt kitérni a mozgalmas utcára abban az állapotban. A hárításra használt karját ernyedten lógatta, ruhája csapzott, földes és szakadt volt, a menése is meglehetősen bizonytalannak hatott.  
Levy megvárta, míg eltűnik a következő kanyarban, s csak akkor merészelt egy rejtekhelynyivel közelebb óvakodni mögé. Így saroktól sarokig, szemetestől szemetesig osont utána. Remegve fohászkodott, hogy ne vegye őt észre. Úgy néhány háztömbnyire a céh épületétől, imbolyogva megállt egy szürke ház előtt, és vállával a falnak támaszkodott. Hátára csapott utazózsákját a földre ejtette, s rövid csörgés után benyitott egy alig észrevehető, teljesen hétköznapi, ódon faajtón. A ház is elég átlagos volt, az ajtót sem lehetett elsőre meglátni. Annyira beolvadt a környezetbe a jellegtelenségével. Átlagos körülmények között az ember elsétált volna mellette anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetett volna rá, vagy felfogta volna, hogy egy ajtó mellett haladt el. Levy a falhoz lapulva hallotta, hogy a férfi nagyot sóhajt. Nem akart illetlen lenni, de beszélni akart vele. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy erőt vegyen magán, s arra tért magához, hogy vállát hirtelen nagy erővel a falnak taszítják.  
Riadtan nyitotta ki a szemeit, pupillája teljesen összeszűkült a félelemtől, amikor megpillantotta maga előtt Gajeel haragos arcát. A férfi egy pillanat alatt fölismerve benne a klántársát, elengedte, s mérgesen rámordult.   
– Mi a faszért követsz? Nem félsz, hogy bajod esik?  
– Nem félek tőled! – húzta ki magát bizonytalanul a lány, s remélte, nem veszi észre, hogy lábai mindjárt maga alá csuklanak a rémülettől.  
– Erre nem vennék mérget – jegyezte meg epésen. – Ne kövess!  
– É… Én csak bocsánatot akartam kérni az előbbiekért – dadogta halkan, zavartan a lány. Tudatában volt, hogy ő nem csinált semmit, mégis kötelességének érezte, hogy utána jöjjön. Gajeel szemhéjai összehúzódtak, végigmérte a lányt. Meglepte a válasza, de pont tőle nem várt semmilyen hasonló reakciót. Pont az ő bocsánatkérésére, az ő sajnálatára volt a legkevésbé felkészülve.  
Gondosan megnézte magának a narancssárga, magas nyakú ruhácskát, a fekete harisnyát, a lány visszafogott kinézetét. Legutóbb nem ilyen aura lengte körbe őt, erre határozottan emlékezett.  
\- Nem kell a kibaszott szánalmad! – sziszegte ellenségesen, s elfordult, hogy visszatérjen a nyitva felejtett ajtóhoz. Levy úgy érezte, mondania kell valamit, hogy nem engedheti el azzal a hittel, hogy céhen belüli támadásokra kell számítania. Ők nem ilyenek! Normális esetben biztosan nem. A Fairy Tail nem erről szól!  
– Legalább hadd segítsek! – kérlelte a mellkasában növekvő feszültséggel küzdve.  
– Menj a francba, pöttöm!  
Levy a reszketésén túllépve, néhány lépéssel újfent a háta mögé került. Nem szándékozott tágítani a hirtelen támadt elképzelésétől, hogy ha már magyarázkodni nem engedi, legalább megpróbál segíteni neki.  
– Ellátnám a sebeidet! – ajánlotta fel közvetlenül a háta mögött ácsorogva. Hallotta, hogy újabb sóhajt ereszt, talán beleegyező sóhajt. Közömbösen emelte fel a zsákját, és lépett be az ajtón. Majd, mintha csak magában beszélne, halkan felmordult.  
– Nem bánom. – Ennek a két szónak a hatására hatalmas sziklák gördültek le a lány mellkasáról. Megkönnyebbülten görbült mosolyra a szája szeglete, majd észbe kapva besietett a sötét lakásba, s becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Az ajtó záródásával egyre halványult a falra vetődő fény, s a teljes záródással jótékony homály borult a szobára. A frissen érkezett lakó nem vette a fáradságot, hogy fényt varázsoljon bentre, rutinosan dobta le a zsákját a fal mellé, s huppant le ernyedten a szoba közepén elhelyezett, hozzá képest apró kanapéra. Fáradtan dörzsölte meg homlokát, s a tétován, egyik lábáról másikra helyezkedő leányra vetett egy pillantást. Hova is tette az eszét, amikor beinvitálta? Így utólag nagyon rossz gondolatnak tűnt, átkozta is érte magát rendesen. 

Körülnézve a szoba nem volt túl nagy. Az ajtó mögött antik gardróbok sorakoztak sötéten, faragott lábakkal, márványos mintázattal. A bejárattal szemben volt ugyan ablak, de fényt nem engedett be a vaskos, bíbor színű sötétítőfüggöny miatt. Utóbbitól még bekúszott volna némi fény, de a teljes fényzárás bizonyosan spalettával lett megoldva. A padló így sötétlett a maga deszka mivoltában. Talán az évek miatt feketedett meg olyan mértékben, hogy már-már feketének hatott, talán a fényviszonyok adták a komor tónusát. A bal sarokban egy szűk ajtó volt, mellette asztalt látott, rajta mintha fémtárgyak hevertek volna szerteszét. Pillantása visszatévedt a pamlagon hátradőlt férfira, s kínosan feszengeni kezdett, hogy az a belépése óta egy szóra sem méltatta.  
– Öhm…  
– A fürdőben találsz egy kis ládát – mutatott a bejárattól balra lévő sarokba, föl sem pillantva. S valóban. A sarokból nyíló ajtó mögött egy kicsi, átlagosan berendezett fürdőszoba lapult. Piszkosszürke falakkal, egy káddal, egy vécével és egy keskeny kis ablakkal. Éppen csak annyi fény szűrődött be rajta, hogy a kis kád végében felfüggesztett polcon észrevette az említett dobozt. Fehér volt és kicsi, stimmelt a megadott leírás. Habozás nélkül leemelte a polcról, miközben akaratlanul is, a falra simuló tükörbe tévedt a pillantása. Haja kócosan állt, arca pedig riadt volt és színtelen. Bosszúsan elfordult a csapzott önmagától, és gyorsan kivonult a kanapéhoz, hogy teljesíthesse az ígéretét. Az ablakból villanást látott, olykor dörgés is behallatszott odakintről. Idegességében nem is figyelte, hogy az óceán felől gomolygó, sötét fellegek a város fölé értek, vihart hozva magukkal.  
Gajeel ugyanúgy ült, ahogy hagyta. Nem kellett mást tennie, mint kinyitnia a ládát, amivel robbanásszerűen töltötte be a szobát a kötszer és a fertőtlenítő jellegzetes illata. Elővette belőle a megfelelő dolgokat, majd hunyorogva összehúzta a szemöldökét, és sóhajtva állapította meg, hogy nekikezdhet a tevékenységhez. Könnyen megközelíthető pozitúrát keresve arra a döntésre jutott, hogy a legjobb, ha állva marad, és körbesétálja a kanapén ülő alakot. Úgy érezte, minden irányból hozzáférhető. Elővett egy gézpamacsot, és keserű illatú fertőtlenítőt locsolt rá.  
\- Kicsit csíphet – közölte halkan. Magában megjegyezte, milyen közhelyesen hangzik ez a pár szó. Mint azokban az idióta, romantikus regényekben, amelyekért Erza oda volt.  
– Szóval azért jöttél utánam, hogy a magad módján te is visszavágj?  
\- NEM! – szakította félbe a gúnyos mondatot a lány, miközben a vattapamaccsal tisztogatni kezdte a karján észrevett sérüléseket.  
– Én csak… – motyogta elhalóan, miközben túlzott figyelmet fordított a férfi karján lévő, régi hegekre. Figyelmesen ellátta mindkét karját, vállát, a hátán észrevett vágást is lekente, végül minden mélyebbnek talált sérülést leragasztgatott tapasszal. A kisebbeket hagyta levegőzni.   
– Sajnálom, hogy a csapattársaim ezt tették – bökte ki percekkel később a megkezdett gondolatot. Közben egyik kezével a férfi álla alá nyúlt, hogy megemelje, és a szája szélére száradt vért is letörölte. Egész jól tűrte a törölgetést. Végig lehunyt szemmel, csöndesen, rezzenéstelenül állta a sarat. Az arca kezelésénél mégis fölpillantott. Levy megijedt a vérvörös írisz átható pillantásától, a függőlegesen elhelyezkedő pupillától és marcona tulajdonosától. Kissé elhátrált, ettől a villám okozta sérülések is szemébe ötlöttek. Nem volt túl sok ismerete ellátásból, de a villám nem sokban különbözhetett a tűztől.   
– Szolid Script: Hógolyó – motyogta, s kezében egy hólabda jelent meg. Ujjaival morzsolt belőle, s hozzáérintette a kipirult sérüléshez. Zavartan pislogott, mert a szeme sarkából látta, hogy a vöröslő szempár, továbbra is az ő arcát fixírozza, és egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát miatta. Idegesen a füle mögé simított egy kósza hajtincset, s fölnézett a férfire.  
– Kész – állapította meg, miután egy puha fáslival átkötözte az érzékeny, égett részt is. Gajeel végignézett magán. Tapaszok, ragaszok meg kötözés. Halkan morrant egyet, közben fölállt, és kivette a lány kezéből a kötszeres dobozt. Levy idegesen az ajkába harapott. Nem tudta hogyan tovább, csak eddig képzelte el a jelenetet. Most távoznia kellene, pihenni hagyni, vagy valami hasonló. De arra is vágyott, hogy néhány kedves szóval illesse, hiszen az első borzalmas találkozásuk óta megmentette az életét. Plusz: nem emelt kezet a csapattársaira, amikor azok bosszút akartak állni az elszenvedett sérüléseikért. Szó nélkül hagyta volna magát tovább püfölni, ám sajnos Luxus közbelépésével elfajultak a dolgok.   
Alsó ajkát rágcsálva kereste a szavakat, miket is kellene mondania ebben a helyzetben, de nem tudta, hol kellene kezdenie.   
– Vedd le a ruhád! – szólalt meg a fémmágus. Levy értetlenül nézett rá, közben észrevétlenül a kanapé mögé helyezkedett, bár védelemnek elég gyatra lett volna. Hamis biztonságérzetet adott a tudat, hogy van közöttük egy bútordarab. Száját akaratlanul is nyitva felejtette, nem tudta mire vélni a dolgot. Ajka egy pillanat alatt kiszáradt, s szemei elkerekedtek.  
– Te… Tessék? – kérdezett vissza félénken, mikor levegőhöz jutott a félelemtől elszorult torkán keresztül.  
– A jelet nem tudod leszedni! – jelentette ki határozottan, árnyalatnyi elégedettséggel a hangjában. – Vedd le a ruhádat! – parancsolta újra türelmetlenül.  
– Én. Én nem – tiltakozott dadogva a kék hajú, közben akaratlanul is a hasához emelte a kezét. – Honnan tudod? – bökte ki végül elfúló hangon, égő arccal, mereven elnézve a másik válla fölött.  
\- Mert, apró fémrészecskékből áll. Beleivódik a bőrödbe, és semmivel se lehet lemosni. Én fejlesztettem ki – duruzsolta mintegy büszkén, miközben tett egy lépést előre. Ugyanakkor a lány is hátrált egy lépést, és idegességében megmarkolta a ruhája nyakát, mintha attól félne, hogy leszedi róla az első adandó alkalommal.  
\- Eltüntethetem most, vagy elmész, és ottmarad! - hangzott el az alku. Levy idegesen kapdosta a tekintetét a férfiról az ajtóra. Ne tudta, mitévő legyen. Nem tudott volna a „Phantom Lord” jelével a hasán élni. Minden zuhanyzáskor emlékeztette az átélt fájdalomra. Minden öltözéskor azon volt, hogy eltakarja. Senkinek nem merte elmondani, hogy még mindig a hasán éktelenkedik, és mikor zokogva véresre sikálta a bőrét, akkor se jött le róla. Egy hétig nem jelent meg a céhben, annyira megalázónak érezte, hogy megbélyegzett maradt.  
Döntésre jutott, arcára elszántság ült ki. Hátat fordított a férfinak, és fölülről hátranyúlva lejjebb húzta a ruhája cipzárját. Gajeel elfojtott lélegezettel figyelte, hogy ameddig a lány kecses keze hátraért, fölülről, majd utána hátranyúlva alulról vezette le a kocsit az összefonódott fogakon. A szétváló, narancssárga ruha alól előtűnt a hamvas fehér tarkója, majd lassan a háta közepén lévő árok teljes egészében feltárult. Vállairól lelökte a ruhát, és hagyta, hogy a felsőrész, lehajoljon egészen a csípőjéig, szabadon hagyva az egész felsőtestét. Kezeit maga előtt keresztbe téve, makacsul takargatta az apró melleit, s a válla fölött, szégyenlősen ráncolt homlokkal hátrapillantott. Zavart pillantása azt kérdezte, „Hogyan tovább?”  
Gajeel nem számított rá, hogy a lányon nem lesz melltartó, arra meg végképp nem, hogy ez nem jelent majd akadályt ahhoz, hogy megadja magát a javaslatának. Észrevette, hogy ajkaiból teljesen kifutott a vér, annyira összepréselte kínjában, és babaszerű arca a homályban is céklavörösen izzott. Nyelt egy nagyot, és egy hirtelen feltámadt ötlettel enyhíteni szándékozott a lány szenvedésén. Előbb visszaszipogta az orrából meginduló vérfolyamot, aztán előrelépett, áthajolt a kanapé ülőpárnáin, és a meglepődésére ügyet sem vetve kioldotta a búzakék hajból a kendőt, hogy egy laza mozdulattal lentebb csúsztatva a mellei elé eressze. Levy értette a célzást, egyenként elegyengette a karjai alatt a hajpántját, hogy a mellei előtt fusson keresztbe. Ezt bevárva, hátulról megköttetett a textil a biztos férfikezektől vezetve.  
– Köszönöm – lehelte mélységes zavarában, miközben még mindig nem mert megfordulni. Gajeel kénytelen volt átmenni az ülőalkalmatosság hátuljához. Levy hátrált volna, de a támlának ütközött, a férfi pedig a vállait megnyomva, arra késztette, hogy súlyával a bútornak nehezedve támaszkodjon meg előtte.  
Az előrehajtott ruhát elegyengette, hogy a hetekkel előbbi mázolmánya teljes egészében láthatóvá váljon a vizslató pillantása előtt. Alaposan szemügyre vette a saját keze munkáját, a lapos hason éktelenkedő fekete jelzést. A puha bőrön kanyargó szárat, a köldököt körbefonó sötét mivoltában.   
Térdre ereszkedett, hogy a feje egy vonalban lehessen a jellel, és ujjaival végigsimított a frissen képződött hámrétegen. Nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy az érintésétől a lány megremegett. Puha bőre alatt húzódó izmai megfeszültek.  
– Kurva erősen próbálkozhattál – jegyezte meg fölpillantva Levy könnybe lábadó szemeibe. Az rábólintott, pedig elismerése nélkül is nyilvánvaló volt, mert a dörzsölés után lepergett var alatt, friss bőr fehérlett.  
\- Nekem ennél sokkal könnyebben leoldódik – lehelte szórakozott hangon, és arcával egészen közel hajol a lány hasához. - Még élvezni is fogod - tette hozzá halkan. Levy nem volt benne biztos, vajon mosoly bujkált a hangjában? „Még hogy ő élvezni? Kizárt!” - dohogta egy hang legbelül. Lázongani támadt kedve, de erősen tartott az előtte térdepelő sötét alaktól.  
Teljesen elzsibbadt a félelemtől, szorosan behunyta a szemét. Megadta magát a gondolatnak, hogy érzékeny bőréhez fog érni, és újabb dörzsölés vár a hasára.  
Áramként cikázott végig a testén a vártnál kellemesebb, nedves, meleg érintés.  
„Hozzáért!” Szeme felpattant, és tágra nyílva meredt lefelé, ahol egy vörös szempár, hűvösen hunyorogva kísérte figyelemmel a reakcióját. A lány először azt hitte, egy undorító tréfa áldozata lett, de a hasára pillantva észrevette, hogy ahol Gajeel körülményes óvatossággal végignyalta a bőrét, onnan nyomtalanul felszívódott a bélyeg. Összeszorította hát az ajkait, és gondolatban engedélyt adott a folytatásra.   
Alant az engedélyt nyugtázták, így az eltávolítást ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta. Odahajolt, és nyelvét lassan újra végighúzta a hasán, követve a festék nyomvonalát.  
Levy reszketett. Mintha a markában szorongatta volna a gyomrát, és egyszerre csiklandozta volna, valami félelmetes érzés. Ezzel a fura kettősséggel nem tudott mit kezdeni, elkönyvelte a félelem kontójára.  
Kezével megmarkolta a támlát a feneke mellett, és remegve várta minden alkalommal, hogy a forró lehelet a bőrét illesse, mielőtt a nedves nyelv végigszánt rajta újra. Újra és újra. Lélegzete el-elakadt, nagyot nyelt, aztán sóvárogva várta a folytatást.  
Kábultan érezte, hogy tudatát egyre jobban eltompítja a hasából kiinduló, csiklandozó érzés. Kezei valamikor átsiklottak az előtte térdelő Gajeel hajába, és belemarkoltak.   
Halk sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, s a következő levegővétellel apró nyögés is távozott.  
Gajeel meglepetten pillantott föl rá.  
„Tetszik neki?” kérdezte magától elhomályosult aggyal, és kezei vágyakozva simítottak végig a lányon, Elölről indultak, fel a combjain, átsiklottak oldalra, az íves csípőjére, fel a keskeny derekáig, át a hátára, aztán lefelé, hogy megpihenjenek a fenekén.  
Levy beleremegett, ahogy a nedvesség a bőrén párologni kezdett. Egyszerre fázott, és öntötte el a forróság. Mindenét eltelítette az édes, remegő, sóvárgó bizsergés, amiből sosem volt elég. Alig emelte el nyelvét róla Gajeel, már reszketve várta, hogy visszatérjen, és újra a bőréhez olvadjon néhány centiméter erejéig.  
Nem e világi érzése nem hagyott alább, erősödött. Kínozta, gyötörte, egyre csak gyűlt valahol benne. Lélegzete egyre szaporábbá vált, látása elhomályosult, és a combjai között felfigyelt az egyre erősödő, forrósodó, lüktető érzésre.  
Közben odakint eleredt az eső, és a cseppek hangos kopogással verték az ajtó, elnyomva a bent égbeszálló, forró sóhajokat.  
Gajeel eltávolodott, és megnézte, mindenhol végzett-e. Kicsit elkeseredetten nyugtázta, hogy egy fia festékfoltocska se maradt a megtisztítandó területen. Alapos munkát végzett, ideje volt, hogy összeszedje a gondolatait, és visszanyerje a magabiztosságát.  
Levy zavarától lángoló arccal eresztette el a fekete sörényt, amikor az elhúzódott. Helyette az arcát temette a tenyerébe, hogy elfedje, mennyire felkavarta ez a pár perces művelet.   
Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyire kergette őrületbe a sárkányszimattal megáldott partnerét. Elképzelni sem tudta volna, hogy mennyire érzett, látott, hallott, szagolt minden egyes változást, ami lejátszódott az ő testében. Érezte rajta a változást, látott minden apró, reszketeg mozdulatot, hallotta a szíve megvaduló ritmusát, és érezte – ó fenébe is, érezte – a ruhája alól áradó pézsmás illatot.  
– Kész – lehelte lehajtott fejjel, ahogy azt sok perccel ezelőtt a lány tette, mikor elvégezte a kötözés ártalmatlan műveleteit. Ami valójában nem is volt annyira ártalmatlan. Levy az ártatlanságából kifolyólag nem sejthette, milyen érzéseket vált ki az érintése, simítása, gondoskodása egy magányos sárkányölő testéből.  
A lány homályos szemekkel mérte végig a hasát, amin immár nem feketéllett a hetek óta ott sötétlő billog. Erőltetnie kellett a légzését, hogy visszatérjen a normális ritmusba, ám a szíve még mindig össze-vissza verdesett a mellkasában.  
– Igen – motyogta, ami felért egy köszönömmel. Üveges tekintettel azon merengett, lábai elbírják-e még egy percig, vagy azonnal felmondják a szolgálatot, és kiszolgáltatottan elterül a padlón.  
– Elmehetsz – szólalt meg rekedt hangon, a térdeiről a földre ereszkedve a sárkányölő. Úgy festett, az ő lábai adták meg magukat.  
Hangjától mintegy varázsütésre tért magához Levy. A köd eloszlott a tekintetéről, és szaporán magára kapta a narancssárga felsőrészt.  
Hihetetlen volt számára az elmúlt néhány perc, és a fejében nem tudta hová tenni az átélt érzéseket. Cipzárját föl sem húzva, menekülve sietett ki az ajtón, hangosan becsapva maga után, és sokkot kapva futott végig az utcán, miközben forró bőrét egyenletesen verte a hideg eső.

Gajeel a lakásában feltápászkodott, és élvetegen törölte meg a száját.   
– Ezt a kört még nem játszottuk le, kislány!

**Author's Note:**

> Köszi, hogy elolvastad.
> 
> Elírást , hibát, logikai hibát kérlek jelezd <3


End file.
